Order of Lilith
by xXxHitachiinxXx
Summary: OCxG, LxK Shonen ai warning! Lilith, the daughter of Link, lives with her 'dysfunctional' family. What happens when Link's secret destroys the family? Creating way for dark seduction, tangling his daughter, Lilith, into passion, darkness, and lies.
1. The Dreaming

Note: Heya, it's me, xXxHitachiinxXx. I'd just like to say that I created this story because I wanted to twist everything up. Please don't send me angry messages or anything. It's fan fiction. Therefore, this is my fan fiction of Zelda. I'd like to keep this story going, but I need feedback and fans in order to do so. If you like the story so far and crave more, drop a review. Please and thank you!

The sun peeked through the dirty window blinds, highlighting my old boring bedroom. I yawned, letting the blankets slip from my clenched grasp. It was the third time this month that I had the same nightmare repeatedly. It was haunting me on no end, torturing my sleep.  
In my nightmare, I am running endlessly through the lush dark forest that settles behind my house on Lon Lon Ranch. The balls of my feet burn and sting at each gained distance I run forward. My body is soaked thoroughly with my sweat as I keep on going. I always think in my dream 'Am I ever going to stop? What's my destination? Why am I here?' No matter how many times this nightmare reoccurs on me, I always think that when I can at least grasp the answers. They are tangible answers that can easily be learned by the past that, just like this nightmare, reoccurs often. My breathing is harsh now and I struggle for the oxygen that I cannot live without. Obviously. Right when I think I'm going to burst, I emerge into a small clearing. The treetops shadow over the sun, making the area cool and dark. Sitting down peacefully is a large man who reeks with dominance. He garnished himself in beautiful jewel-encrusted armor that faintly glimmered from the peeking sunlight that tried to reach down into the peaceful clearing. This powerful man had paler skin that I had but had a languid smile that made me swell up inside. His dark eyes slowly enveloped me and I found myself not caring how uncomfortable his hungry eyes became to me. He stood up, making his armor clink together; he strode over to me gallantly. The man cupped my chin with that damn smile of his, "Lilith, your time has come to join me and my minions into the world of destruction. It's time that you cut apart the repetitious past. Be my Lady, Lilith..." His cool hand caressed my cheek as his dark eyes bore into my gray ones...  
Then I would always wake up.

I threw on a simple red corset and white skirt. After I brushed back my blond hair and tied the long white laces to my black high-heeled boots, I headed downstairs to see what my dysfunctional family was up to. Yeah, you heard me right. I said /dysfunctional/. It's true.  
I have a laborious strict mother, Malon, who never lets me out of the damned ranch until on special occasions----which gives you a hint at my social life and friendships. The only friends I have are the farm animals. But seriously, cows can't sympathize and horses can't give comfort when I'm sad. The squawking chickens don't chat with me. Urgh. No wonder why I label myself CRAZY.  
My father is Hyrule's legendary hero, Link. I don't see anything legendary unless you count all the ale he can consume in one sitting. Now that is /legendary/. But supposedly saving Hyrule? Nah, I don't think he really did much. All his boasting is most likely untrue especially when he has 'story time' when he's drunk and the stank of alcohol clings to him. Oh how nice, no?  
Along with my parental units, I have an older brother. Oh, man. Let's get started on my brother, Sebastian. Hmm, how do I put this in blunt terms...? How about:  
A) He's polyamorous  
B) The bastard sleeps with any girl he can get his grimy hands all over  
C) He probably has unknown children out there somewhere in Hyrule probably starving to death because his parents were lusty one-nighters  
You want to know the worst thing?  
He's my parents' FAVORITE!  
How is that even possible?! He's a sex machine while I'm loyal to the rules! I do my chores and stay on this ugly damned ranch all my freaking sixteen years of existence! How is that fair to me? Damn Sebastian!  
Oh, did I mention that our dog, Hunny, is out to get me? He's always only biting me and getting the animals in chaos when I'm doing my chores! Is there no sanity held for poor old me...?  
I guess not.  
Damn.

I walked into the small cozy kitchen where my strict mother was cooking scrambled eggs in a frying pan. I could hear the sizzling as I sat myself at the wooden table. My mother smiled as I took my seat silently, not even acknowledging her existence in Hyrule. She was as dead as can be to me. Of course, she was too dense to know that along with other important things, but I won't get into /that/ matter until later on.  
"Hey, Lilith, how did you sleep?" Mean Mom asked as she set the table with some grace. She kept smiling even though I knew things about our family was ripping her apart. My mother is just too stubborn to accept or admit things. Especially when she's in the wrong.  
"Oh, yeah, it was /great/, Mum. Thanks for, uhhh, asking..." I scratched my head with a sigh. "Where's everyone else? Their heads in the toilet? I had told Sebastian not to challenge Dad to a drinking game. Those can get hellish. Jeesh." I shuddered.  
Mean Mom of mine gave me some kind of death glare while her fake smile was still plastered upon her young-girlish face. "No. They went to milk some of the cows because someone oversleep neglecting her chores. Tsk, tsk." She stated as she plopped down golden scrambled eggs onto a decorate platter that had roosters on in.  
"Ha ha, that was just so damn funny, Mum!" I growled sarcastically.  
"LILITH!" Mean Mom whacked her hot gooey spatula across one of my hands with a tight frown. "No swearing."  
"But damn isn't--"  
WHACK!!!!  
"Someone's being punished..." My father's voice laughed as I heard the front door open. Great. Just the two male bumpkins in this family that I so dearly wanted to see right now----you do know I'm being sarcastic, right? Yeah, yeah. I'm just checking, no grief please!  
"Yeah, not being a good girl, I see?" Sebastian snickered as he sat across from me at the table.  
"What? No other mean comment? Nothing good? What, was the whore you slept with last night make you tired and boring today?" I spat back, eyeing him with utter anger.  
"LILITH!" Mean Mom cried out as she set the platter in the middle of the table so anyone could reach for the portions of eggs.  
"Your mother is right. Where'd you get that potty mouth of yours?" Dunce Dad asked me with a cocked eyebrow.  
Ha. You bet I said cocked.  
Anyhow, I naturally replied without ill intention, "You." Then I placed claim to the eggs by stabbing my fork through the pieces I wanted. I always seemed to favor the really buttery and salty scrambled parts.  
"Nice one..." Sebastian coughed as he gulped down fresh squeezed orange juice made by whom else but my has-all-the-time-in-the-world mother. God. She needs a hobby or something...  
Just as I was going to pour milk into my glass, there was knocking coming from the front door. Who could be here so early? I mean, there's definitely nothing special there. Hence, why we barely get customers and that we're, in result, poor as, well, dirt.  
However, dirt doesn't have money. Isn't even living. Doesn't know currency.


	2. The Secrets

My father got the door with a grumble probably angered that he hadn't gotten the chance to stuff his mouth first. We all watched in silence as he opened the door wide to reveal….

A teenaged boy with pale skin stepped into the kitchen. He looked to be around my age but was far shorter than I was.

I was an unusually tall teenaged girl, anyways. Most of the city boys my age didn't surpass my height yet. My over enthusiastic mother (mean mother) said to give it a few more years. I only hope so. Who'd want to marry some giant girl as a wife? They probably would think I'd step on them or something. Oh god! I don't want to the ugly giant from that fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk! No! No! No!

The boy yawned, running a lazy hand through his spiky purple hair. He wore colorful clothes that made him seem like one human-sized rainbow. However, his expression didn't seem as cheerful as a rainbow that's supposed to give off happiness. His soft lips were curled downwards into a grim frown while his eyes were teary. He faintly smelt like ale.

Something both he and my father had in common, I guess. Wait. Most of the city folk drank. Gee, I'm starting to think that there's just no hope for sober folk anymore like myself.

"Kafei! What are you doing here?" Link inquired. His voice seemed different like he was nervous or….hiding something?

That latter thought made me frown. What could he possibly hide from us? His own damned family?

"I wanted to see you… She was beating me again, Link…I'm so scared…" Kafei—what the hell kind of name is that anyways, I ask you?—muttered as he looked up into my father's eyes.

"Kafei… What had I told you about coming here? You should have gone to that hiding place of yours…" My father murmured. Now I know I wasn't imaging things when I heard my brother come up from behind me and whisper, "Does Dad sound worried or what?"

"Yeah… It feels…"

"Like he's hiding something, huh?" Sebastian growled in my ear before I nodded in response.

Mom walked over to the two, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulder, "Who's your guest, dear?" She gave Kafei a benign smile.

"This is my best friend, Kafei, Malon," Dad wearily smiled, "Kafei, this is my _wife_…."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Link has told me much about you." He slightly smiled.

Wow. I thought I'd never see the day where this sad-looking rainbow-parading teen would smile at anyone. It just seemed unfathomable, you know?

After breakfast, Dad got up from the table and looked over at Kafei, "I better go bring him home. I can't let him going back to the city on his own, right? There is always danger lurking around…."

Yeah, sure, Dad. Danger is always outside. Excuse me as I roll my eyes at that one.

Manic Mom (also mean mom; Malon) cleared the table and began washing the grim left from the food on our plates. She nodded her head, "Don't stray too long in the city, either, Link…."

"I know, I know…" He laughed and planted a peck from his lips to her cheek.

Kafei and Dad left through the front door. I began to have a very bad feeling. I looked over at my brother who gritted his teeth, glaring at the door as well. Something was wrong. I just knew it. Trust me when I say that. I have some sixth sense or something from my father's side because it sure as hell isn't from my mother's daft hillbilly side. Ewww.

I crept silently outside of the house by the side door toward the back of the house. I had to see what was going on with my dad and that boy with the weird name. I mean, why hasn't he brought him up before? Why was Dad nervous when he came by to see him? Something was fishy, was it not? I know I keep saying this and all, but….

I rounded the corner of the house and let out an involuntary gasp. My eyes widened as everything now came together. The reason why Kafei was here and why my dad was so nervous had been revealed to me. He was hiding a secret from us all along. How was my cheerful optimistic mother going to handle this? I did not want to be there when she found out. She might become some ax-murderess now and chop us all up!

Not only did I find out that Dad kept secrets, but how was I going to hide this from my mother? How could I look at him the same way?

Because over by the newly built barn, my father had his tongue in Kafei's mouth and it sure as hell wasn't CPR…


	3. The Family

I stood there silently watching my father and Kafei. It wasn't the whole idea that my father was a guy and that Kafei was a guy that bugged me, because I have no problem with homosexuality. It was that he lied to me. He lied to his own family and did things behind our back.

Now I understand why Dad was frequently making stops to the city to sell Lon Lon milk and eggs. It wasn't 'business'. No, he was having an affair with Rainbow Brite Boy! My father wasn't a legendary hero at all. He was a damned liar who deceived his own family!

Hell, my attitude to my mother isn't good (as you know already), but how could I not feel bad for _her_? Her own husband, who day after day claimed his only love for her, cheated on her for a gloomy boy. How awful is that? What happened to loyalty and honesty? Everything was just going down the tubes, it seems. I already knew my family was dysfunctional, but what's going to happen now? Will I still have both my mom and my dad in my life?

Clearing my thoughts, I turned my attention back to my father. Should I let him know that I know his little dirty secret?

I blushed as I watched Dad hand creep down slowly to the belt loops on Kafei's pants. He looped his fingers through the empty loops with a slow spreading grin. Oh my… I don't think I can watch this anymore. I have this grudge against public displays of affection. People shouldn't watch and it's personal.

Just as I stepped back away from the view of them, to put it bluntly, making out, my boot crushed under a twig, creating a loud snapping noise.

Kafei and my father froze up immediately. My dad started cautiously looking around with wide eyes, searching desperately for the source of which the noise had erupted from. Kafei pointed in my direction. His eyes felt like they were boring holes into my flesh. Scared, I turned away quickly and headed back into the house before they could stop me.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" Mom called out to me as I slammed the back door shut.

"Nothing, Mom!" I called to her as I stomped my way up the stairs. My family really is screwed up. There's absolutely no doubt in my mind about that.

"What a bastard!" I screamed into my puffy pillow as I lain on my queen-sized bed. Could nothing in my life go the way _I _wanted it? Why didn't anything good ever happen?

My picture perfect family scene:

_Mom came into my large comfortably well-furnished bedroom just as I had woken up from my slumbering dreams. _

_"Morning, sweetie! Want to come with me to the city today? I'll buy you a few more dresses that will look good on you," She winked, "What do you say?"_

_"Of course! I love you, Mom! I'd never let you go to the city by yourself!" I sprung up from bed and grabbed myself a lovely white dress that had red laces tying up the front of the corset. _

_We both soon descended the stairs to find Sebastian dressed nicely. His hair was combed back and he smelt like cinnamon. He smiled as he saw us, "Let's get going, ladies. I'm coming as well."_

_Dad then came out into the kitchen where we all stood. He gave Mom a tender kiss, "I guess we're all going to have fun together today in the city, huh? How could we not?" Dad grinned, giving my brother and I a gentle hug of compassion, showing that he cared for us all._

I barely noticed the tears streaming down my face. Maybe I didn't want a family _that _happy, but you get what I mean, right?

Wiping away the tears with my fingertips, I wondered why I was crying. With a sigh, I closed my eyes. My tears, I presumed, are the obvious sign that I do care about my parents, no matter how weird and messed up they are.

Loud pounding came from the other side of the door. My dad had finally reached me. It took him long enough.

"Leave me alone, Dad! I have nothing to say to you right now! Why don't you go console your wife? Or should I say soon-to-be ex-wife?" I growled in annoyance.

"Hey Miss Drama Queen, I'm not Dad…" Sebastian replied from the other side.

"You're worse…" I muttered.

Without my permission, he entered the room. His expression, which to me read pissed, changed as he saw me. He looked worried….on my behalf? I've never seen that face on him since last month when he thought he got some city priss pregnant. Thankfully, he hadn't in the end.

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked while one of his eyebrows arched upward.

"Because I can," I snapped unnecessarily.

"Tell me about Dad…" He clearly stated to me with this deep rich serious voice.

What could I say? The truth? On the other hand, do I lie to him and benefit my father?

I didn't want to benefit him.

Anymore.


	4. The Dinner

"Well, I don't know how to make this seem any easier than it is…" I laced my fingers together behind my back as I stood up from my bed. It was only eventually that everybody in this household would learn about Dad's secret affairs with that Rainbow Bright Boy. "Dad's cheating on Mom."

"What? How do you know that?" Sebastian looked at me with a surprised expression. His mouth was hung open a bit and his blue eyes widened. Well, where does he think his promiscuous ways come from? Not the bumpkin matrilineal side, that's all I can say.

"I saw Dad…. I saw him…." I bit my lip.

"You saw him doing what?!" He insisted.

"Making out with Kafei…." There! It was finally out! Dad's dirty little secret would now spread surely. It's just going to hurt to see the consequences for Dad's actions. Manic Mom was going to shed her faux happiness for sure and become some murderess. The city police will find us all slaughtered tiny bits of flesh. It would all be Dad's, Hyrule's _hero_, fault that Mom killed us all. Only the police would never know the truth. Actually, that wouldn't be too bad. I mean, it would certainly be less embarrassing, you know. Instead of some officer going, "Wow. They all died because their father neglected them and had a sensual relationship with some teenage emo." To another officer or to the city folk. I don't want to be known as the hero's daughter who died because of her mother's rage of her father's adultery.

No freaking way.

"Oh God….." Sebastian covered his face with one of his large peachy hands with a sigh. "That kid was our dad's lover? That's so disgusting! Did he ever think of Mom? Life is definitely going to change in this house, Lilith…."

"No, really?" I spat sarcastically. "But what are _we_ supposed to _do_? Do we tell Mom or do we have Dad confess guilty?"

"I've got an idea. We'll have him confess at dinner tonight." Sebastian smirked maliciously.

Everyone sat down at the table together for chicken that had a delicious aroma that engulfed the room. Mom poured fresh milk into each of our glasses with a bright cheery smile. I cringed as she poured milk into my glass, knowing all too well that the smile of hers was going to curl downwards soon.

We all silently dug into the chicken, ripping away at the good meat. Silverware clinked against each other as we stole our share and slapped it onto our own plates to satisfy our hunger.

"You know what's popular in the city now?" Sebastian broke the silence as he heavily chewed on a piece of chicken.

"What?" Both my parents asked as they nibbled at their share.

"Homosexuality."

"What?!" Mom's fork clattered down onto the decorative plate that she was eating off of. "Why are you bringing this up at the dinner table?" Mom was and had always been an old-fashioned woman who was against everything new these days. It would be no surprise to find her having homophobia. Too bad she's been living and sleeping with one.

"Because a lot of people are doing it. I thought you'd like to know…" Sebastian defended himself. His eyes narrowed slightly at Dad when he said, "Dad, do you know what the most popular food is these days?"

Dad looked up at him with a smile, oblivious to Sebastian's glare, "What? Our milk?"

"Nope. Spicy meatballs…."

Oh my God! I started choking on my sliver of chicken meat in my mouth. That was too funny! Alternatively, it was for me, anyways. Meatballs. Ha. How dirty that word could get with people.

Dad looked at Sebastian as if he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Maybe he just thought his only son was crazy. "Really…"

"Yeah, it's true. People just like preferring meatballs to spaghetti. Therefore, in the end, the city folk buy the meatballs for subs and not for eating anything Italian. Weird, huh?" Sebastian grinned evilly.

"How interesting…" Dad fidgeted in his chair with a cough.

"Something wrong, Dad?" I inquired. Something you'd like to share with us, you bastard.

"I'm fine as can be. I'm peachy keen!" Dad laughed nervously.

"Dad, guess what the guys in the city were talking about today?" Sebastian questioned him again.

"Meatballs?"

"Nah. That was what I observed. Today a lot of men were talking about sodomy…"

Mom and Dad simultaneously spit up their milk. My mother's eyes widened, staring straight at Sebastian. Dad frowned and began fidgeting in his chair again. He looked so guilty! How could Mom not notice this? Yeah, she was a bit dense in the head, but come on now! His face read GUILTY!

"I can't stand it anymore!" I stood up at the table and slammed my palms on the wooden surface. "Dad's cheating on you, Mom, with a boy!" I yelled angrily.


	5. The Truth

"WHAT?!" Mom stood up from her chair. Her hands gripped the edge of the table. She looked back and forth between Dad and me. "What is exactly going on?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice seemed so cold.

Dad frowned and shook his head, "I'm done lying to my own family. It seems I couldn't even deceive my little girl from knowing my sins…"

Little girl? What the hell? I wasn't his _little girl _since I was eight years old. I'm _too_ tall to be called little anymore even if I was his youngest child. He was done lying? If I hadn't ratted him out in the first place, would he have still been done with lying? I would answer that with a 'no' personally.

"Malon, honey, Kafei and I have had a relationship for a few months now…" Dad answered truthfully. "We love each other. I didn't know I could feel such emotions for a boy before as I feel for Kafei. He's gone through so much in his life that all I want to do is soothe away his pain…"

His pain? Kafei's pain?! Is that all Dad ever thought about? He wanted to relieve Kafei's pain, but what about the pain he was causing his own family? Did he not think about Mom or my brother and I? What are we to him? Pawns in his _heroic_ life?

Mom gazed at Dad for what seemed like forever. Her eyes became watery and soon enough tears helplessly fell from her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled slightly before she whispered, "What about me? Us?"

"I love you, too, Malon. I really do!" Dad ran a hand through his blond hair as a long sigh escaped from his chapped lips, "But I love Kafei as well."

"Noooooooooo!" Mom wailed as she spun on her heels. She headed toward their room and slammed herself inside. I bet twenty rubies that she locked herself inside as well.

An awkward silence settled down upon us still at the dinner table. The silence was yet again broken by the sobs coming from my parents' bedroom. I thought I'd never feel so bad for Mom, but I guess I was wrong.

"You bastard!" I growled at my father.

"What? I'm sorry, Lilith…" Dad's frown deepened. "I can't help what my heart tells me. Or are you bothered by the fact that I'm bisexual?"

"Being bisexual has nothing to do with it, you idiot! You LIED to us! To your own damned family! You don't care about us at all, do you?!" I leapt up from my seat and ran upstairs toward my bedroom. I've had it! I'm sick of this family and all its drama!

Will someone please save me?

_I was back in the forest. The sun seeped its way through the treetops, wanting to burst warmth throughout the cold damp forest. Yet it wasn't succeeding, as it would like to. My feet yet again were raw and hot from the running. My heart rapidly increased in pace as I dodged giant trees and prickly brush. In no time, I was right at the clearing where I'd see that familiar man. Yet he was unfamiliar. How could that actually be? Can't one person be either familiar to you or not? To me, however, it seemed I knew him, but I had never met him in my life. I was so sure of that bit of knowledge. _

_I was interrupted in my thoughts as I heard his voice whisper in my ear, "Lilith…"_

_I spun around to find the dominant man standing proudly erect in his bejeweled armor. His spiky red hair stood up, shooting out at numerous varying angles. His arms wrapped around my waist gently and possessively. "Do not fear Lilith. Your family may be falling apart, but you are not. You are growing strong. Do not give up. Within time, you shall be given vengeance."_

_"What do you mean? How do you know about my family?" I asked him with a frown._

_"I know all about you and your family. Why would I not? You shall be mine soon enough…." One of his hands now cradled my head as he finished his last sentence. With an involuntary groan, the man pressed his lips against my bony pale neck. Burning heat festered through me. _

_"Stop….No….Don't…." I whispered to him. _

_I desired him and that made me very afraid. _


	6. The Split

Later that night, my brother and I secretly eavesdropped on our parents. We both were too nosy to let such a chance to slip away. I wanted to desperately know what would happen to this family. Biting my lip until I tasted the tangy taste of blood, I listened intensively. One thought kept popping up: Will my disastrous family break apart for good now?

If so, where would I go?

What will happen to me?

"Link, how could you do this to _me_?" My mother wailed.

"It's not like I made this happen on purpose, Malon…" My father sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do!" Dad protested.

"No. If you loved me, you wouldn't have had a sexual relationship with Kafei! You would have thought about this family and me. You would not make love with anyone but your wife, me!" Mom raged.

"I love you both!"

"You bastard! How can you say that? The heart does not beat for two people! You think with your wrong head, Link! You also think of lust and not love!" Mom spat as I heard her stomp around in their bedroom.

"Malon, dear, don't be like that….Ahhh! Don't start throwing my clothes at me!" Dad yelled.

"I'm helping you pack, Link."

"PACK?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yes! You're not staying here until I figure things out! I'm just so damned confused! Why did you have to do this? Do you not have any common sense whatsoever, Link?" Mom cried out.

Dad's leaving….?

Mom is going to become a single mother?

Wait….. This has just dawned on me….

NO MORE DAD!!!!!!!

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Very well. However, since we have two children I'm taking one with me. It's just fair this way. Alright?" Dad spoke up.

"Fine. Who?" Mom demanded.

"I'm taking Lilith with me."

WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why me? WHY????

I seem to be asking this question a lot, huh?

It's true, though. Why does my father want me out of Sebastian and I? What is so great about me? Does he want to make my life a living hell or what?

I voice that the correct answer would be 'yes.'

Dammit. I hate him!

Why does he want me? I'll just be a big pain in the butt if my mother is daft enough to agree with me. If she does… I'm doomed as well. Living with my father and his boy toy? GAH! I can just picture it now:

_I'm sitting there reading at the kitchen table when my father goes to the fridge and pulls out chocolate syrup. _

"_Uh, Dad, where's the ice cream?" I frowned, eyeing the bottle of chocolate syrup. Then I noticed what my father was wearing. Or the lack what he was wearing. All my dad had on was a cream-colored towel wrapped around his waist. Now I really regret myself asking._

"_Ice cream?" My father snorted, letting out a loud laugh. "Man, Lilith, you really are such a kidder."_

_A kidder? Why did he think I was joking?!_

_Then he walked toward his room not only with the chocolate syrup but with whipped cream as well. Oh dear God….. I shut my eyes tightly, getting images flashing through my mind. _

"_Nooooooo! My pure mind has been soiled!!!!" I would scream, clutching my head. "This is worse than walking in on them!!!!!" _

Wait. I'm a teenager. My mind is perverted.

But still.

That isn't exactly the point, now is it?


End file.
